Matchbox Cars Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Matchbox Vehicles that since October 2008 Recommended Pages * Jurassic World (2019 Series) * List of 2001 5-Packs * Convoy * Moving Parts Series (2019) * Real Working Rigs * Superfast * Express Delivery * Promotional Models and Events * List of 2020 Matchbox * List of 2019 Matchbox * List of 2018 Matchbox * List of 2017 Matchbox * List of 2016 Matchbox * List of 2015 Matchbox * List of 2014 Matchbox * List of 2013 Matchbox‎ * Matchbox Wheel Types This Week's Page Pick: The History of Matchbox Cars }} ;November 2019 The List of 2020 Matchbox has been added! There looks to be some great cars coming to the 1-100 lineup for 2020. Enjoy! ;December 2017 The List of 2018 Matchbox added! Most of the other 2018 series' were added too. ;December 2014 Revised all Matchbox lists from 1994-2014. Added NEW to castings that are new each year and added a few additional details to a few castings. Feel free to add pictures and MAN numbers if you wish. ' ' 2015 also added. ; May 2013 List of 2014 Matchbox On the 2014. There looks to be some great cars are come to 1-120 lineup for 2014 soon as well. Enjoy! ;November 2012 List of 2013 Matchbox On the 2013. There looks to be some great cars are coming to 1-120 lineup for 2013. Enjoy! ;July 2012 Community Guidelines are up! Check them out - they contain many useful tips! ;January 2012 Way to go everybody! The List of 2011 Matchbox‎ is complete. On to 2012. There looks to be some great cars coming out this year. Enjoy! List of 2012 Matchbox‎ To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Check out our Community Guidelines. * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * If you have information about Wheel Types we would appreciate your help. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. ;This wiki is not affiliated with Mattel® Inc, Tyco Toys®, Inc. or Matchbox® Toys (USA) Ltd. Matchbox® and the Matchbox® logo are registered trademarks of Matchbox® International Ltd. The Ambulance (1977) is actually two very similar castings. The first casting (41-C) was originally released in 1978, and was retired in 1981 or 1982. The second casting (25-E) was released in 1983, appeared steadily in the Superfast 1-75 lineup through 1991, and has appeared sporadically since then. Taken together, the castings reflect important changes at Matchbox and in ambulance design. ... read more __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content Category:Home Page Category:Home